Beloved Bellflower
by Yukishiro Madoka
Summary: [Slight AU] [Take on Beauty & the Beast] To break the spell, Sesshomaru has to learn how to feel love. Even if he does learn how to love, how could he earn another's love in return? [SessKik] [Hiatus]


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Otherwise, I would do what all of my disclaimers proclaim! x.X

A/N. Yay, finally, my first SessxKik story! xD Everyone in Sesshomaru's, including himself, castle is human. xD Hope you likey!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

Lord Sesshomaru...

It was quite strange. Sesshomaru's parents were kind-hearted and caring rulers. Sesshomaru's people found it unbelievable that this man had their blood flowing in his veins, when his heart was so bleak and dark, cold and lifeless, emotionless and bitter. They found it hard to believe that this animal even _had _a heart.

Sesshomaru's mother, Izayoi. She was the daughter of a feudal lord, and otherwise known as a princess. Izayoi fell in love with a man named Inu Tashio. Although he was not of royal blood and the rules for royalty encouraged a princess or prince to marry another of royal blood, Izayoi wed InuTashio when she turned 18. Her parents did not approve of her decision and became slightly unhappy and disappointed because they wanted her to marry a prince. But they assured her that if she was content with her husband, they'd be happy as well. Izayoi was considered a gentle soul to her people, full of kindness and purity within her heart.

It was unsure if Sesshomaru loved his mother. He was not kind to her, yet he did not act aggressive towards her either. He remained emotionless and cold, even in her presence. But somehow, in his own way, he showed respect to her.

Sesshomaru's father, Inu Tashio. He was a warrior. His duty was slightly similiar to those of a priestess. He could not show any emotions whatsoever. Demons could use his emotions to their advantage. Sometimes, allies chose to betray their comrades, and using their comrade's emotions made their schemes extremely easy. Warriors were meant to be ruthless and cold. Meeting Izayoi melted the icy barrier around his heart. He still remained emotionless, but he managed to open his heart to caring more about people.

Inu Tashio wielded 2 swords -Tensaiga and Tetsuagia. Tetsuagia had the ability to vanquish 100 demons with one simple stroke. Tensaiga was more of a healing sword. Tensaiga's powers were holy and legendary. When the wielder's heart was filled with purity, he could use Tensaiga to heal a person's wound or cure an ill person. When the wielder's heart was full of need to kill, gain revenge, or any other negative emotions, he could use Tensaiga as an ordinary sword. The stronger the darkness was in one's heart, the stronger Tensaiga became. Inu Tashio used Tensaiga to help ill and sick people.

It was also uncertain if Sesshomaru cared about his father. His attitude around his father was similiar to the behavior he used around his mother.

Sesshomaru hated his brother, Inuyasha, who was a year younger than him. The reason was unknown, and a pointless thing to ponder about. Sesshomaru hated everyone.

Inu Tashio died of blood loss after gaining victory in a fierce battle with countless demons, who ambushed him and his wife as they set out to attend a certain occasion. On Sesshomaru's 10th birthday, Izayoi died giving birth to an adorable baby girl - Rin.

Perhaps Sesshomaru became bitter after his parent's sudden deaths. He had been a young child. He was confused. But it was very unlikely though, in almost everyone's opinions.

However, Sesshomaru did not disregard Rin and acted more respectful and sympathetic towards her, but he did not shower her with love and kindness either. Perhaps it was because Rin did not think he was the cold, bitter man everyone thought he was.

And perhaps what really changed his mind about her was the day he, at the age of 16, set out to kill a demon. He defeated it, of course, but he recieved many wounds to the point where he couldn't move. Rin stumbled upon him while going out to gather flowers, and he refused her help, stating sharply that his wounds would heal quickly. But Rin continued to try to heal his wounds and feed him food until he finally accepted her help. Within a few days, Sesshomaru was alright again.

When Sesshomaru became of age, 18, he stepped onto the throne. However, for the past 2 years, Sesshomaru ruled with an iron fist. Those who dared to oppose him were exterminated immediately, and rebels' hideouts were seeked out and destroyed, along with the rebels and their kin. Men, women, even children and infants alike. No mercy was shown to anyone, regardless of their gender, age, or health. Villages were burned in their wake. His people lived in fear...

That would all change...for the sins of one who had no humanity in his soul would not be ignored. He would have to be punished...

_

* * *

_

The tall servant, Jaken, peered cautiously through the crack between the two doors. Ahead, he could make out Lord Sesshomaru, sitting graciously on his throne, staring blankly down at the floor. Gripping a circular, smooth object in his fist tightly, he slowly exhaled the breath he had been holding and quietly thrust open the doors of the entrance to the throne room.

Sesshomaru did not glance up, nor did he make any gestures that he was aware of the servant's presence. Jaken slowly approached the lord, nervously averting Sesshomaru's eyes, which had gradually changed from hazel to a darker shade of brown, to dull black since his childhood up until now.

He stopped abruptly within a short distance from Lord Sesshomaru, praying that Sesshomaru would kill him instantly if he became upset at his servant's sudden interference. "L-L-Lord...Lord Sesshomaru? Please excuse my intrusion..." he called out timidly.

Sesshomaru finally lifted his head to glare coldly at him, who backed away a little under his fierce gaze."What do you want?" he demanded sharply.

"I-I..." the servant stammered uncomfortably. "I stumbled upon a girl...Apparantly, she had been attacked by a demon, and she managed to flee...before dying on the spot where I found her. This...fell out of her chest."

"If it is an organ, I am not interested," Sesshomaru muttered deeply, a hint of sarcasm flickering through his voice.

"No, my lord. It was..." his servant's voice drifted off. Jaken held out his palm, and dangling from his fingers, was a beautiful object that seemed to be a circular jewel.

Sesshomaru's head snapped towards the jewel as the illuminating light surrounding the object blinded his eyes slightly. "That..." he spoke sharply. His eyes slightly enlarged, but his expression remained calm. "That...is the Shikon Jewel!"

The Jewel gleamed brightly with a beautiful glow of ameythst mixed with pink, and the silver diamond-like objects that clung onto the chain on which the Jewel hung shimmered along with the Jewel's glow.

The Shikon Jewel. It was as well-known as the lord himself.

The Jewel was created by the battle of the great priestess Midoriko and a powerful demon. Midoriko was the most powerful human of her time. She was able to purify the evil souls of demons with her spiritual powers. The source of her power came from having a positive balance of the four souls within her heart. Many demons ravaging the earth possessed spiritual powers such as hers were considered to be as powerful as one hundred samurai. Her spiritual power alone paled that of any other person alive, and it was said she could purify and destroy ten demons at once. Her final adversary and the one that claimed her life was created by many demons joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human who secretly lusted for her.

After seven days and seven nights of fighting, Midoriko realized that she would be unable to fight off the demons, and as she was drawn intoa creature's massive jaws, she seized the spirit of the demon and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest. Within the Jewel, her soul and the souls of the demons trapped within it still waged their battle.

It was said that the Jewel was destroyed...

So the Shikon Jewel must have been reborn into the body of the girl.

The Jewel was said to be tainted with malice when the one possessing it used the Jewel for their selfish purposes, or simply when their heart was full of hate and evil. The more tainted the Jewel became, the more powerful it was. Demons throughout the land searched in vain for the Jewel to increase their power, but they failed miserably to find it.

With the Jewel in his hands,demons would become attracted to his castle. Thus, his life would be endangered. His servants would probably die protecting him, or probably be slaughtered as they attempted to escape. Sesshomaru did not doubt his strength, but he was uncertain if he could kill all of the eager demons who seeked the Jewel.

Sesshomaru decided to destroy the Jewel. However, something within him sparked with an uncontrollable urge. He stared blankly within the Jewel, watching the interior of it become slightly lurid black-violet. Sesshomaru's eyes became blanker and duller, if possible.

A strange feeling came over him. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly. The darkness within his heart, now traveling into the former pure Jewel, was now yearning for more power. Sesshomaru did not particularly care for power, but the darkness in his heart as it tainted the Jewel seized control of his entire soul.

Enclosing his fingers aorund the circular object, his eyes blazed with a glow the same color of the Jewel. Sesshomaru's servant noticed his reaction, and shakily stuttered, "L-Lord Sesshomaru? Are you-" A sharp noise pierced through the air as Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and slashed through the air, markingJaken's cheek. The servant stepped back in confusion and horror, clasping his hand to stop theflowing bloodfrom the thin yet long cut on his cheek.

"I will spare your pathetic life since you've found the Jewel," Sesshomaru drawled slowly. "But the Jewel is mine to take. _More...need more power..._"

With every passing second, the Jewel's color of violet shifted into a darker shade of black. Gripping the Jewel tighter in his fist, his twisted desires for power overwhelmed his entire body, taking control of his cold soul, transfering a selfish wish for more power within the Jewel.

Just as Jaken decided to flee, a flash of luminous light exploded within the room, causing both Sesshomaru and Jaken to grunt in confusion as they squinted their eyes and tried to stand their ground, due to the brightness and strength of the blinding light. However, the Jewel flew instantly out of Sesshomaru's grasp since his grip on the object was not firm enough.

Sesshomaru's dark hair whipped violently across his face as the strong current of the light continued to gust throughout the entire room. As the light began to gradually fade, Sesshomaru could slightly make out the outline of the figure of a human. When the glow finally vanished, Sesshomaru's vision, which had been blurred due to the whirlwind, slowly regained focus. His eyes locked curiously and confusedly onto a young maiden in the center of the room, marking the former presence of the flash of dazzling light.

She was quite beautiful. Her long bangs parted in the middle of her face, exposing her forehead, and four, tiny diamond shards were embedded into the flesh of her forehead. Her silky, ebony hair cascaded graciously past her shoulders, to her slender waist. Faint, light blue eyeshadow was bestowed delicately upon her eyelids, and her eyes were the color of light hazel. A beautiful, faint glow surrounded her body, and her body seemed somewhat translucent.

What he found strange was that underneath her defensive armor, her clothing were those that of a priestess - a white kimono top and a red hakama. So...this woman was a priestess and a warrior?

It was then his eyes widened in realization and shock. This woman was none other than the great priestess Midoriko!

"I am Midoriko, the priestess who created the Shikon Jewel," Midoriko spoke finally, breaking the long, intense silence. Sesshomaru noticed that in her hand, she grasped the Shikon Jewel firmly in her fist. The Jewel glowed with a faint light of bright purple mixed with pink.

There wasn't anything upon the maiden that wasn't glowing. Midoriko's chocolate eyes narrowed as they remained glued onto Sesshomaru's face, as if waiting for Sesshomaru to respond.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as well, rising from his throne. "I thought you died many years ago!"

"Yes," she replied blankly, as if that were the most obvious fact in the world. "I am a mere spirit. I was trapped within my own creation." She slightly frowned bitterly at the sorrowful memory of her tragic fate.

Sesshomaru smirked with amusement at the sight of her gloomy expression. "Ha," he snorted scornfully. "How absurd. The demise of a powerful woman such as yourself was the cause of a man's love for her. Simply absurd."

"It is human," Midoriko responded calmly. It was as if she did not feel any anger or hatred towards the one who caused her untimely death.

"Love is an insignificant feeling," he scoffed, frowning in distaste as the word 'love' rolled off his tongue with a disgusting flavor. "Love makes you weak."

"It is human," Midoriko repeated nonchalantly once more, her face as emotionless and blank as his. "Your father loved your mother, did he not?"

"It was the cause of his demise!" Sesshomaru snapped. "The demons that killed him attacked him in the first place because they sensed weakness in his heart because of her!"

Sesshomaru could of sworn a melancholy smile tugged at the corner of the priestess's delicate lips. "We can not help who we fall in love with..." she responded softly, yet firmly.

Sesshomaru frowned in disgust. Why did the subject get switched to love? "Explain yourself, priestess," he spoke sharply. "How did you become released from the Jewel?"

A flash of light blinded him for a short instant as he spoke his question. He squinted his eyes and cupped his hand above his hazel orbs as he tried to focus them onto the priestess. "You, Lord Sesshmaru, released me from the Jewel," Midoriko announced, her feet lifting off the ground as her spirit floated upwards, the light surrounding her body growing stronger. "However, your heart desires for power, and I can not grant it. For I see that there is no sympathy, no love in your heart...Your heart is full of darkness."

Her eyes narrowed in determination. "From this moment on, you shall be bound to this palace...and you shall become the creature the darkness in your heart created!" Her last words echoed in the large and nearly empty room.

As if replaying what happened before, a flash of luminous light exploded within the room and Sesshomaru's dark hair whipped violently across his face as the strong current of the light continued to gust throughout the entire room. Sesshomaru cried out in agony as pain took ahold of his entire body, as if millions of icy cold, sharp daggers were all digging into his flesh at once. He fell onto his knees, and the misty gust swirled violently about everything in the entire room.

Darkness threatened to consume him, choking off his breath. He gasped for air as the pain continued to eat away at its victim.

Finally, the pain gradually faded as the whirlwind slowly subsided. Sesshomaru had only enough strength to lift his head and lock his rather pitiful eyes onto the form of Midoriko, who was still floating in the air as she continued to glow faintly.

Midoriko stared rigidly at him, narrowing her eyes once more. "You shall remain in this form, Lord Sesshmaru. However, the spell can be broken...if you learn to love another and earn their love in return." Midoriko placed her other fist, the one that wasn't clutching the Jewel, in front of her, and her fingers unclenched to expose her palm. In the center of her palm lay a beautiful flower. "You shall have to feel what you believe is an insignificant feeling that makes you weak, Lord Sesshomaru," Midoriko mused, mocking his words. "However, if you can not before all of the petals of this flower wither and die...you shall remain in the form of this creature..._forever._" Her hand tipped sideways, causing the flower to flutter downwards.

And with that, a whirlwind surrounded her and a flash of light flared up within the room. When everything cleared away, she was gone.

Sesshomaru stared in horror at his hands, which had once been human hands, but now they possessed long, sharp claws. He rose wobbily and stumbled towards the small flower. As he bent over to pick up the fragile thing, some of his long hair brushed past his face and his bangs dangled in front of his eyes. His hair, once black, was now silver. He closed his eyes, hoping this was a dream. He opened his eyes again to examine the flower closely. A _Kikyo. _A Chinese Bellflower.

The petals were dark blue, and its thin, darker veins stretched outwards to the tip of the petals. However, its beauty did not make up for the fact that its lifespan was extremely short.

Sesshomaru gazed about in the room in despair, spotting Jaken lying in the corner of the room. He was alright. Just unconscious.But his appearance had changed.

He was in the form of a green toad-like creature. Unlike before, he was extremely short, maybe the size of Rin. Sesshomaru could not see his eyes, but judging from the huge size of his eyelids, Jaken's eyes would not be very pretty.

He could feel a rather heavy pressure upon his shoulder. He turned his head slightly and his eyes beholded the sight of a long, fluffy object. His eyes followed its length downwards to realize that it reached his knees. What had he become...?

"Brother! Brother Sesshomaru!" a tearful voice rang out, and Sesshomaru's head snapped towards the source like a rubber band. A young girl was rushing towards him, tears streaming down her face.

"R-Rin?" Sesshomaru stammered in disbelief. Rin's long hair, which used to be black, was now as white as snow. Two white flowers were woven into her hair, on each side of her head. Her peachy skin now shifted into the color of a vampire's skin. Her wide, hazel eyes full of happiness was now narrow and pitch black, empty and lifeless.

Rin collided into him, hugging him tightly as her body trembled with confusion and fear. "Brother, what's happened to everyone? In the castle, everyone has changed into something else! Brother Inuyasha, Koga, Kagura, everyone! What's happened, brother?" she sobbed mournfully.

Sesshomaru could feel her tears slap against his neck. A twisting pang of guilt shrouded his heart. "I don't know..." he lied gently, not wanting to confess that he was the cause of everyone's suffering within his castle.

"And when I awoke, I found this next to my bed..." Rin continued shakily, releasing her brother to show him a mirror, the glass all sparkly and light blue.

At the sight of his reflection, a cry of horror rose from his throat. "What...what have I become?" he exclaimed with dread. A blue crescent moon was embedded onto the flesh of his forehead, and two red streaks marked his each of his cheeks. Red eyeshadow was bestowed heavily upon his eyelids, and his orbs were now golden...those of a demon!

Staring back at him was what the darkness in his heart created.

His golden eyes darted back to the chinese bellflower in his hand, and he shut his eyes tightly as he gritted his teeth in despair.

For how could anyone come to love...a demon?

* * *

A/N. Hm, this story didn't exactly turn out the way I thought it would, but oh well! And yes, Rin has turned into Kanna! O.o But I'll still refer to her as Rin in the story! x3 R&R! 


End file.
